Modern Horror Dating
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: Minhyun si kaum sosialita berpacaran dengan Sunbae paling baik di kampusnya. Just your Daily 2hyun Dose :)). Fluffy (Short of) . Oneshot. RnR Please :))


**MODERN HORROR DATING**

(Your Daily dose 2hyun Story)

.

 **Cast:**

Hwang Minhyun

Kim Jonghyun

.

Just your daily dose of 2hyun fulffiness...

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Minhyun menerima kopi yang disodorkan Jonghyun dengan penuh terimakasih. Saat ini mereka sedang berkencan disebuah kafe yang terletak didepan kampus milik mereka.

Minhyun memandang pemuda tampan yang duduk didepannya ini, siapa yang menyangka bahwa makhluk kampus yang mendapat julukan Angel kampus karena sifatnya yang sangat baik dan gentle ini ternyata menaruh hati kepadanya sang primadona kaum sosialita. Minhyun tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana Jonghyun menyatakan perasaan kepadanya.

Sifat Jonghyun yang sangat gentle dan perhatian membuat Minhyun luluh dan dengan senang hati menerima pernyataan cinta Jonghyun. Beberapa temannya pun terkejut ketika mendengarnya memberitahu bahwa Minhyun dan Jonghyun adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Tanpa sadar Minhyun tertawa pelan, "Apa yang lucu, Min?" Minhyun memandang Jonghyun yang kini menaikan alisnya menatapnya tanda ia penasaran.

"Ah, aku hanya mengingat kembali reaksi teman-teman ku saat aku bilang aku berpacaran denganmu Hyunie.." Mendengarnya Jonghyun tertawa pelan. Ia menumpukan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya, "Hmm.. Mengapa kau mengingatnya?" Jonghyun menatap Minhyun lembut.

"Ah, menurut mereka aku sudah memeletmu karena membuatmu mau berpacaran denganku. Minki bahkan bilang, seandainya hanya ada 2 orang saja yang tersisa didunia ini, dan orang itu adalah kau dan aku kemungkinan kita bersama hanya 1% saja" Jonghyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam tangan Minhyun yang terletak diatas meja. Ibu jarinya asyik mengelusi permukaan tangan Minhyun yang halus. Ia senang mendengarkan Minhyun bercerita.

Sesekali ia menimpali cerita Minhyun, "Ini, Min.." Jonghyun memberikan selembar tisuue kapada Minhyun untuk menyeka bekas minumnya yang tertinggal.

"Kita mau kemana lagi nanti Hyunie?" Minhyun menatap kearah Jonghyun yang kini membawakan tas berisi buku miliknya, "Aku harus ke perpustakaan kota dulu, baru sehabis itu kita makan siang yah" Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran mobil.

Jonghyun membuka pintu belakang mobil dan meletakan barang-barang miliknya dan Minhyun disana, setelah itu bergegas pergi kearah bangku kemudi.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil menyalakan mobilnya, disampingnya Minhyun tengah men-scroll layar ponsel miliknya.

"Aku ingin mencoba restaurant yang difoto oleh Minki, keliatannya makanannya enak di foto" Minhyun membiarkan tangannya yang bebas kembali digenggam oleh Jonghyun.

"Hmm, fotonya saja yang bagus? Bagaimana dengan reviewnya?" Jonghyun melirik sekilas kearah Minhyun yang masih asyik menatapi ponselnya.

Menyadari tidak adanya jawaban Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, "Minhyunie?" Minhyun mengerjap kaget "Eh, iya maaf apa yang kau tanyakan tadi Hyunnie?" Minhyun menatap Jonghyun yang kini menghela nafas, "Aku bertanya, katamu fotonya terlihat enak bagaimana dengan review makanannya?" Jonghyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Minki hanya bilang tempatnya bagus dan tempatnya enak untuk jadi ajang foto dadakan" Jonghyun kembali menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Kita mau makan sayang, bukan mau foto.." Ujarnya.

Minhyun kini menatap Jonghyun cemberut, "Tapi kan aku penasaran Hyunie.."

Jonghyun menghela nafas kesekiannya, ia meremas erat tangan Minhyun yang berada dalam genggamannya, "Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu _Love..._ " Minhyun merona mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

Beberapa bulan bersama dengan Jonghyun dirinya masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap gentle milik Jonghyun. Minhyun pun tersenyum dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di bangkunya membiarkan jemarinya yang berada di dalam genggaman Jonghyun kini dikecup singkat oleh Jonghyun.

Ah betapa menyenangkannya bersama dengan Jonghyun.

.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku milikku, kau mau ikut atau ingin menunggu dimobil saja hmm..?" Jonghyun menatap Minhyun.

"Aku ingin tunggu disini saja" Minhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Jonghyun menatap maklum dan mencium pucuk kepala Minhyun, "Aku nyalakan AC mobilnya, jangan lupa kunci kembali pintu setelah aku keluar yah.." Jonghyun mengambil buku yang akan dikembalikannya dari jok belakang mobil.

"Hmm..." Minhyun menjawab singkat pesan Jonghyun namun matanya masih tidak beralih dari layar ponselnya.

Jonghyun meletakan buku dalam pelukannya di dashboard mobil dan menakup wajah manis Minhyun yang masih terpaku pada ponselnya, "EH?"

"Sayang, ketika dirimu sedang diajak bicara tidak sopan loh kalau tidak menatap lawan bicaramu" Jonghyun mengecup pucuk Hidung mancung Minhyun yang mengerjapkan matanya kaget menatap Jonghyun membuat semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah putih kekasihnya.

"Iissh Jonghyunie, aku mendengarkan koq dari tadi" Minhyun merajuk dan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Jonghyun hanya tertawa dan kembali mengambil buku-buku yang ditaruhnya tadi, "Kunci pintunya yah"

"Iya" Minhyun menggerutu sambil mengunci pintu mobil dari dalam, berusaha meredakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

.

.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya saat melihat seseorang mengetuki jendela pintunya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapatkan pria tua dengan penampilan yang lusuh dan kumal berdiri dibalik jendela pintunya. Awalnya Minhyun berusaha mengacuhkannya namun sang pria yang awalnya hanya mengetuk kini mulai menggedor jendela pintunya.

Minhyun refleks menjauhkan dirinya dari arah jendela, untung kaca jendela mobil Jonghyun dilapisi oleh kaca film, sehingga pria tua tersebut tidak bisa melihat kedalam mobil Jonghyun. Minhyun langsung menekan _speed dial_ miliknya untuk menghubungi Jonghyun, nafasnya tercekat saat melihat pria tua itu mencoba membuka paksa pintu mobil Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun.. Ppaalli angkat teleponnya" Minhyun menggenggam erat ponselnya ketakutan.

"Ya sayang?"

"Jonghyun cepat kesini aku takut" Minhyun berbisik terburu-buru saat Jonghyun mengangkat teleponnya.

 **BRAK**

 **BRAK**

"Bunyi apa itu sayang?" Jonghyun langsung mengapit ponsel miliknya diantara pundak dan telinganya mendengar suara gebrakan dari arah Minhyun. Ia mempercepat membereskan buku yang akan dipinjam dan memasukannya kedalam tas miliknya.

"Hyunie aku takut" suara Minhyun yang sarat akan ketakutan membuat nafas Jonghyun tercekat, dengan Langkah memburu ia berlari kearah parkiran mobil secepat yang ia bisa masih dengan tidak menutup ponselnya. Pekikan ketakutan Minhyun membuat jantung Jonghyun seakan berhenti ia semakin mempercepat larinya. Nafasnya tampak tersengal saat melihat kerumuman orang disekitar mobil yang diparkirnya.

Ia segera menerobos kerumunan yang ada dan menuju kearah mobilnya, perasaan lega yang luar bias Ia rasakan saat melihat Minhyun yang tampak baik-baik saja sedang berdiri di depan mobil miliknya, segera ia menarik Minhyun yang bergetar kedalam pelukannya. Minhyun yang awalnya masih terdiam karena syok yang melandanya, sedikit memberontak ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya, namun saat menyadari bahwa orang tersebut adalah Jonghyun ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jonghyun.

"Aku takut sekali Jonghyunie..." Bisiknya lirih, Jonghyun masih tetap memeluk erat Minhyun mengecupi pucuk kepala Minhyun.

"Sshh.. aku disini.." Bisiknya lembut, berusaha memberikan perasaan aman kepada Minhyun.

Ia mengelusi punggung Minhyun yang masih bergetar, manik hitamnya kini menelaah keadaan sekitarnya. Seorang bapak tua tampak tengah ditahan oleh beberapa orang yang berusaha menahannya untuk duduk diam. Memastikan tubuh Minhyun sudah tidak terlalu bergetar, ia segera mengajak kekasihnya menuju kursi penumpang.

"Tunggu disini yah.." Jonghyun mendudukan Minhyun di bangku penumpang dan berbalik menghampiri kerumunan orang yang masih menahan sang bapak untuk menghampiri mobilnya kembali.

Menurut keterangan orang yang berada disekeliling area, bapak tua ini tampak tengah mencoba membuka paksa pintu mobil milik Jonghyun dan memukulkan botol yang ia bawa ke kaca mobilnya,

'Pantas Minhyun ketakutan' Batin Jonghyun.

Tindakan anarkis sang bapak tentu memancing perhatian para pejalan kaki yang lewat, bapak tersebut langsung diamankan dan Minhyun pun keluar dari mobil untuk ditanyai. Jonghyun mengangguk mengerti memahami kejadian yang ada. Bapak tua yang kini tengah diamankan mentapnya tajam seakan tidak suka dengan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun hanya menghela nafas dan berterimakasih kepada para pejalan kaki yang sudah menolong Minhyun.

Ia membiarkan bapak tua itu untuk diproses oleh yang lain dan bergegas kembali ke mobilnya untuk menenangkan Minhyun.

"Minhyunie kau tidak apa-" Ucapan Jonghyun langsung terpotong saat melihat Minhyun yang malah sedang melakukan Live Video Instagram guna melaporkan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Jonghyun mengigiti bibirnya tidak suka melihat sikap Minhyun. Ia yang diliputi perasaan cemas ingin segera cepat kembali ke mobil demi menenangkan Minhyun, sedang pacarnya kini asyik cuap-cuap untuk teman-teman virtualnya.

Ia menghela nafas keras dan mencengkram stir mobilnya erat tanda ia kesal, Minhyun yang baru menyadari kehadiran Jonghyun segera menyudahi Live Reportnya dan memeluk lengan Jonghyun erat.

"Jonghyunie aku takut" Minhyun menggelayuti lengan Jonghyun manja, membuat pria disampingnya hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Ia memang tidak bisa terlalu lama kesal dengan Minhyun.

"Ne, maafkan aku meninggalkanmu tadi" Jonghyun mengelusi pucuk kepala Minhyun lembut.

"Mereka masih terdiam dalam keheningan yang ada sampai suara Jonghyun memecah keheningan, "Minhyunie, aku tidak suka kau terlalu sering meng-update platform social media mu"

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Minhyun dan menatapnya murung, "Kenapa aku tidak boleh sering update Jonghyunie?"

"Kau tahu informasi yang kita share disocial media itu bisa menjadi hal yang berbahaya bila dimanfaatkan oleh pihak-pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.." Jonghyun mengelusi pipi Minhyun yang masih sarat akan jejak air mata.

"Jangan sampai kau memancing para phsyco diluar sana"

Minhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan Jonghyun yang terasa menghangatkan dirinya.

"Tapi yang mem-followku hanya teman-teman kampus kita koq" Minhyun mengelak.

"Kata siapa hah? Bahkan menurut Dongho kau itu salah satu selebgram kampus kita" Jonghyun menyentil dahi Minhyun sayang.

"Iissh Sakit Hyunniee" Rajuk Minhyun.

"Kalau sedang dinasehati coba didengerin dong" Keluh Jonghyun.

"Habis, banyak yang menanyakan aktivitasku hari ini Jonghyun, dan kau pun tidak memilki satupun platform social media. Membuat banyak pengikutku yang penasaran dengan gaya berpacaran kita"

Jonghyun memejamkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Minhyun, ia pun merengkuh tubuh Minhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Itu urusan mereka untuk penasaran, apa yang kulakukan denganmu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus orang lain ketahui. Kau mengerti sayang?"

"Tapi Jonghyunie..."

"Apa mereka harus tahu semua hal yang kulakukan kepadamu Hmm..." Jonghyun langsung berbisik sensual ditelinga Minhyun membuat sang empu merona hebat.

"Yaaaa ME-MESUM!" Minhyun segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jonghyun dan menutup kedua mukanya yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Jonghyun tertawa melihatnya, " Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Minhyun yang menutupi wajah manisnya yang memerah dan menurunkannya.

"Aku tidak mau, wajah mu yang seperti ini menjadi konsumsi publik Minhyuniee" Ucapan Jonghyun yang amat sangat lembut membuat jantung Minhyun berdebar kencang.

"Wajahmu yang merona ini hanyalah untuk konsumsiku saja, bukan sesuatu yang aku ingin orang lain melihatnya"

Jonghyun mengecup bibir tipis Minhyun lembut, "Dan sesungguhnya aku tidak suka melihat posemu yang suka mem-poutkan bibirmu, kamu akan menggoda banyak orang diluar sana"

Minhyun semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"Iih Kim Jonghyun gombal..." Minhyun berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jonghyun untuk menutupi mukanya yang semakin memerah.

"Hanya denganmu Minhyun, hanya denganmu.."

.

.

Jonghyun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir restaurant yang sudah diincar oleh Minhyun, perjalanan mereka diliputi keheningan karena kekasihnya kini tertidur lelap disampingnya. Kejadian sebelumnya sepertinya cukup memacu adrenalin Minhyun, sehingga setelah ia sudah merasa aman saat bersama Jonghyun, kini ia tertidur kelelahan.

Jonghyun yang ingin mematikan mesin mobil mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Minhyun yang masih terlelap sehingga ia pun diam ditempatnya guna membiarkan AC menyala. Dipandanginya wajah Minhyun, melihat sisi mata Minhyun yang agak memerah membuat Jonghyun mencari gel pendingin yang biasa digunakan Minhyun di dashboard mobilnya.

Kulit Minhyun memang sangat sensitif, membuat Jonghyun selalu bersiap-siap akan kemungkinan alergi yang muncul. Dioleskan sedikit pasta gel di bawah kelopak mata Minhyun untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal dan panas yang akan Minhyun rasakan saat membuka mata nanti.

Memandang puas hasil kerjanya yang bisa memakaikan gel tersebut tanpa membangunkan Minhyun, Jonghyun pun mendesah lega dan kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya dibangku, menunggu sang kekasih bangun dari tidurnya.

"Mmmhh..." Minhyun yang akan mengucek matanya guna menghapus kantuknya, terdiam saat merasakan tangan Jonghyun menahan jemarinya.

"Jangan diusap sayang.."

"Hmm, Hyunnie? Kita dimana?" Minhyun pun mengerjapkan matanya berusaha mengusir kantuk yang menggelayutinya.

"Diparkiran restaurant yang kau mau"

Minhyun langsung membuka matanya kaget, "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku Hyunie?" Minhyun langsung menegakan tubuhnya menjatuhkan selimut yang Jonghyun kenakan ditubuhnya.

"Kau tidur pulas sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu" Jonghyun terkekeh kecil dan merapikan bagian belakang rambut Minhyun yang mencuat tidak pada tempatnya.

"Kim Jonghyun..." Minhyun merajuk dan mem-poutkan bibirnya kembali.

Jonghyun hanya tertawa dan melipat kembali selimut yang sudah ia sampirkan di tubuh Minhyun.

"Kita sampai pukul berapa?"

"Baru setengah jam saja sayang, tidak usah khawatir" Jonghyun memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada Minhyun yang langsung diminumnya.

"Tapi, tetap saja lain kali bangunkan saja aku yah.." Minhun menyerahkan kembali botol tersebut kepada Jonghyun.

"Kan boros kalau seperti ini Hyun.." Jonghyun menghela nafas menatap Minhyun, "Kenapa aku harus merasa boros kalau aku mendapatkan bonus bisa memandangi wajahmu selama 30 menit hmm?"

Minhyun kembali merona mendengar ucapan Jonghyun, "Ya ampun serius yah Hyunie, gombalanmu tidak sehat untuk jantungku" Minhyun kembali menutupi wajahnya yang lagi-lagi sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Jonghyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan mengikuti Minhyun yang sudah berjalan keluar dari mobil.

.

"Suasananya cukup bagus" Komentar Jonghyun, didepannya sang kekasih tengah asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"Minhyunie, apa yang baru saja kubilang tadi?" Jonghyun menatap sang kekasih yang baru saja mem-posting lokasi makan mereka di akun social medianya.

"Hanya update tempat saja Hyunie, untuk memberi tahu Minki kalau aku mengikuti sarannya".

"Kau bisa langsung memberitahu Minki kalau begitu, tidak perlu update untuk seluruh orang kan?" Jonghyun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Minhyun.

"Hanya sebentar Hyunie..." Minhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jonghyun, namun tidak berhasil. Ia akhirnya membiarkan dirinya di giring Jonghyun menuju salah satu meja yang kosong.

.

"Kenapa disini? Aku kan ingin mencoba meja _Outdoor_ mereka Hyunie... Minki bilang tempatnya sangat bagus untuk foto, backgroundnya sangat artistic" Minhyun mengeluh saat Jonghyun menarik kursi miliknya untuk ia duduki.

Jonghyun hanya menghela nafas dan memandang Minhyun yang merajuk, "Ini siang hari sayang, akan panas kalau kita duduk diluar. Kau mau nanti alergimu kambuh?" Jonghyun berusaha beralasan dengan Minhyun mencoba membuat kekasihnya itu mengerti.

Namun Minhyun malah mendenguskan nafasnya kasar mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"Oke oke.." Ia langsung duduk bersidekap dimejanya memalingkan wajahnya enggan memandang Jonghyun.

Jonghyun memijati pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya terasa pening dengan sikap Minhyun yang masih saja lebih memintangkan urusan social life-nya dibanding kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Jonghyun memilih diam dan membaca daftar menu yang diberikan oleh pelayan mereka.

"Mau pesan apa?" Jonghyun memandang Minhyun yang malah sedang asyik melakukan selfie, alih-alih memilih menu makan.

"Minhyun.." Suara Jonghyun yang rada meninggi membuat Minhyun berjengit dan menurunkan ponselnya. Ia memandang Jonghyun yang menatapnya tidak suka membuatnya terdiam.

Jonghyun marah, itulah yang terbersit dalam benak Minhyun. Ia langsung membaca buku menu didepannya dan menyampaikan pilihan makanannya untuk dicatat oleh pelayan. Seusai Minhyun memesan Jonghyun pun memesan menu yang ia mau dan memberikan kembali daftar menu mereka. Saat ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Minhyun, kekasihnya tampak tengah menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Kalau melihat Minhyun sedih seperti ini Jonghyun malah menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan duduk disamping kursi Minhyun yang kosong.

Minhyun masih menundukan kepalanya meski ia bisa merasakan Jonghyun yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku..." Suara lembut Jonghyun menyapa pendengarannya.

Minhyun mengigiti bibirnya mendengar nada bersalah dalam suara Jonghyun, padahal ia pun tahu Jonghyun bersikap seperti itu karena ia memang kelewatan. Tapi Jonghyunnya, Kim Jonghyun sang Angel kampus kini malah meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Ssh.. Loh kenapa menangis lagi Minhyunnie?" Jonghyun langsung mengangkat dagu Minhyun untuk mendapati wajah kekasihnya kembali dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Kenapa Hyunnie meminta maaf, padahal aku kan yang salah" Minhyun mencoba melepaskan wajahnya dari kungkungan seorang Kim Jonghyun, namum Jonghyun tidak bergeming ia malah mengusapi air mata yang mengaliri pipi Minhyun.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena melarangmu, tapi aku juga tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang lebih mendahulukan social life mu dibandingkan dirimu Minhyun. Ini sudah pukul 2 siang dan kau belum makan apapun sedari pagi".

Minhyun membiarkan jemari Jonghyun menghapus airmata nya dan berbisik "Maafkan aku"

"Aku tahu itu merupakan kebiasaanmu dan aku tidak memintamu untuk menghilangkannya. Hanya kurangi saja sayang.." Minhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun pun tersenyum lega dan mengecup pipi tembam Minhyun, membuat pipi itu lagi-lagi merona karena ulahnya.

.

Minhyun dan Jonghyun saling bertukar tatap saat menyicipi makanan mereka. Minhyun yang merasa tidak enak dengan Jonghyun berusaha menelan makanan miliknya. Namun belum sempat ia melanjutkan suapan keduanya, makanannya sudah ditarik menjauh oleh Jonghyun.

"Kita pesan ditempat lain, makanan disini terlalu asin. Alergimu bisa kambuh" Minhyun menatap ekpresi Jonghyun yang kini mengerutkan dahinya tanda ia kesal.

Minhyun menunduk menatap sendok yang digenggamnya, kata-kata Jonghyun sebelumnya kebmali terngiang dalam pikirannya ' _Kita mau makan sayang, bukan mau foto'_

Lagi-lagi ketergantungan Minhyun terhadap dunia social media kini menjerumuskannya. Ia hanya diam saat Jonghyun bangkit dan menghampirinya, memanggil pelayan agar membungkus makanan mereka.

Jonghyun memandang Minhyun yang tertunduk disampingnya, ia tahu kekasihnya ini pasti merasa bersalah. Ia pun menggengam tangannya membuat iris mata Minhyun menatapnya.

"Tidak apa, kita ketempat langgananku saja.." Ucap Jonghyun menenangkan Minhyun.

Minhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Jonghyun yang membawanya keluar restaurant. Makanan yang baru mereka beli kini sudah dibungkus dan ditenteng Jonghyun.

.

"Hyunie..." Minhyun meremas tangan Jonghyun yang menggenggamnya.

"Apa sayang?" Jonghyun melirik Minhyun sekilas sebelum kembali fokus ke arah jalan.

"Maafkan aku yah..." Minhyun membalikan tubuhnya menatap Jonghyun, "Aku banyak merepotkanmu hari ini" Bisiknya lirih.

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Minhyun, iapun membawa jemari Minhyun untuk dikecupnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, semuanya pasti ada hikmahnya" Minhyun memandang Jonghyun matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu Hyuniie, aku mengerti kenapa Minki bilang aku tidak cocok untuk mu" Minhyun tersenyum sendu menatap Jonghyun.

"Kau terlalu baik Hyunie, aku merasa aku tidak berhak menerima kebaikanmu" Jonghyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Bahkan mungkin kau sudah menyesal berpacaran denganku kan.. " Suara Minhyun yang tercekat diakhir kalimatnya membuat Jonghyun akhirnya menepikan mobilnya disisi jalan.

"Hush jangan suka mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, dan tidak ada aturan siapa yang berhak dan siapa yang tidak dalam urusan kebaikan sayang.."

"Dan untuk dirimu, apapun pasti kulakukan asal kau bahagia.."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, dengan seluruh sifat dan kekuranganmu.." Jonghyun mengusapi pipi Minhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku pun tidak sesempurna dan sebaik yang orang lain kira, aku hanya seorang Kim Jonghyun"

"Kau menerima segala kekuranganku, bahkan kau bersedia mengurangi sifat-sifat yang tidak kusukai padahal semua itu bukanlah kewajibanmu. Aku harusnya berterimakasih karena kau mau menerimaku, jadi hentikan pikiran negatifmu" Jonghyun akhirnya mengecup bibir Minhyun singkat.

"Aku berjanji Hyunie, aku tidak akan mengandalkan dunia social media lagi". Minhyun menatap Jonghyun, matanya yang tampak bertekad membuat Jonghyun tersenyum simpul.

"Oh benarkah? Jadi selebgram kampus ini tidak akan menggunakan social media lagi?" Ucap Jonghyun jahil.

"Iih, aku hanya bilang tidak mengandalkan Hyunie. Bukan berhenti.." Minhyun merajuk

"Iyah sayang aku paham koq, terimakasih yah sudah mau mengerti" Jonghyun mengusapi surai rambut Minhyun penuh sayang.

"Aku yang harus berterimakasih Jonghyun, terimakasih sudah terus bersedia memahamiku.." Minhyun tersenyum manis menatap Jonghyun.

Ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Minhyun lembut, menahan tengkuk Minhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

" _Pleasure is mine"_

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Notes:**

Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri disiini, XD

This is Oneshot! Dan lil update hanya Untuk menyalurkan hasrat terpendam 2hyun yang sedang membara karena Muka si mas imam yang gantengnya luar biasa di album baru NU'EST.

Dan cerita ini sebagai permintaan maaf juga buat _Scarv_ , Sorry yah.. karena Lil harus updates Love (is) pain besok (bakalan penuh angsty2 gitu hahaha) jadi prepare yourself XD #plak

Still, jangan lupa tinggalin reviewnya

Love You,

Lilcutebear


End file.
